


Hux Kink

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hux kink, Knifeplay, Kylo is so done with u both, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, blame tumblr for that, hux is a living kink, realling just hux wearing a wig and lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: Why are so surprised to hear that the General would gladly try anything you suggested during sex? You, yourself are still new to the whole “kinks” thing but were will to explore it, you are just happy that your General didn’t put you down for asking him to try these things on you. In short: Kinks with Hux





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obi_Juan_Kablooie suggested this and my friend helped add the kinks

**Leather/Praise kink**

Hux suggested to start off small, meaning not get straight into the real kinky stuff. You were nervous to ask him to keep his gloves and clothes on during sex. Mostly because you thought hux was the type of man who did not want to soil his clothes. “As you wish.” Your heart almost burst right there! He agreed! You heard him chuckled at your excitement, there one thing he could count on is you abundance of innocence. He sat on the couch outside of his bedroom and gestured for you to get undress. “Don’t you want to do this in the bedroom.” So shy. He shook his head, “No we are doing it here.” Your face was red by this point. You fumbled to get you uniform off. “Underwear as well.” You nodded, “Yes, sir.” Once the clothing were on the floor, Hux pulled you down so you were sitting on his thigh. His gloved hands tracing your lips, moving down to you breast taking on in his hand causing you to let out a sensual sigh. The feeling of his leather glove working on groping your breast and the other holding your hip was amazing. “Ride my thigh.” You obeyed immediately at his command. “Good, officer.” Even in moments like these he was professional. You mouth hung open as you rocking yourself back and forward across his clothed thigh. Sweet Maker, you never knew how hot this could be! You rested your head against his shoulder as you felt you raising up to your peck. He let go of breast to grab your chin turning your head so you are facing him, “Are you close, officer?” You release a whimper of a ‘yes’. His hand let go of your chin and travel down your collarbone pass your the valley of your breasts to your stomach-- You let out choked moan when his gloved thumb touched your clit. “Oh, sir.” He traced small slow circle. “Do you want to cum, officer?” He continued his movements. You nodded frantically, “Y-yes s-sir!” You grabbed his uniform jacket, “Oh please, Sir General Sir.” He found that you calling him that was quite cute. His thumb moved fast working along with other hand to keep you moving across his thigh, not a spot of you sexual fluid staining it. Probably going to have clean these himself by hand before sending it to the cleaners. “Yes that’s it,” He loved seeing become undone but his methods, “Good, officer.” You loved when he praised you when and after you orgasm. You laid exhausted against him trying to steady your breathing. “Thank you, sir.” You kissed his cheek lightly.

 

**Spanking**

This was Hux’s idea, okay? You weren’t the one who thought of pain and pleasure could go hand and hand. He gave you a safe word to use in case you couldn’t handle his hits. You didn’t know that sex will involve a safeword! You were slightly scared when he explained what he was going to do to you. So this is why he called you into his office? But why is there a sour look on his face. “Punishment for allowing Matt to blatantly flirt with you.” Oh that's why. In which you replied with, “If it was so blatant then why wasn’t I able to pick up on it.”  Hux scowled at your sassy reply. “Officer, that will earn you to three extra strikes.” You pouted a little realizing too late your mistake. You had to go through the indignity of going over his knee as if you were a child again. He placed his leg over you own to hold them down. “You are count the strikes and thank me after I am do.” Stars, was he motivated. “Yes-- OW! Sir!” You jolted up only to held down by Hux’s arm on your back, “I said count, officer.” You wince out a “one”. It hurt during the first set of strikes by his hand, but by the count of ten you found yourself actually getting turned on by this. “Twelve.” You moaned out the number. You moaned louder when give you one last hit. “Thirteen.” He released you and steadied you to stand. “Thank you, sir.” He nodded. Your bum was sore and most likely will made it deficit to sit through the rest of your shift. “You are dismissed for of the day, officer. Return to my quarters.” He returned to his work.

“Yes, sir.” 

 

**Degradation/Dirty talk/Rough Sex **

“You are a slut aren't you?” 

You shook your head 'no' but Hux grabbed your jaw midway, “There is no need to lie, my little officer.” You whimpered as his grip tightened. His thrusts into you were brutal more than usual. “Always a good little sluty officer for your General, hm?” He released your jaw once he saw that it might cause possible bruising. “Sir, n-n ah.” He pulled one leg over his shoulder, “What was that?” You cried out his name. “I didn't give you permission to say my name.” You shook your head. “I expect a verbal answer, officer.” He growled in your ear. You wanted so bad to touch but his pinned your hands above your head. “No, Sir General Sir!” You yelled out to him. “Oh please, General, please.” You were begging for him to go gentle on you. He breathing hallowed, “You would beg anyone fill you.” He bite the side of your neck making sure to dig his sharp teeth into your flesh enough to bleed and suck enough to leave a dark mark. “You will cum when I order you to, officer.” He pulled his mouth away to speak into your ear. You nodded followed by a “sir,yes,sir.” He let go of your hands and put your leg down to turn you around on your hands and knees. You couldn't keep yourself up by your hands so you laid on your chest with Hux holding your hips up to meet his. He spoke degrading words against your back. You shivered, “Please,sir.” You yelp when his bit your shoulder. “Cum now.” Finally he gave you the order. You scream out as your orgasm ripped right through your body. Hux groan loudly behind you as your cunt milked him through his own orgasm.

You both laid on the bed completely spent from the activity. You looked at Hux who had his eyes closed. “Do you really think I’m a slut?” Hux’s opened his eyes and shift them in your direction. “What--”

“You said those things and it hurt,” You didn't realize you were tearing up until Hux’s body turn on its side facing you completely. His hand touched your cheek and thumb wiping your tears. “(Name),” He said softly, “It was just dirty talk.” You sniffed a little. “I never meant those words.” Hux assured you. “If degradation isn't appealing to you than I won't do it again.”

“No, no it’s okay...Just wanted to be sure…”

“I understand.” 

 

**Public Sex**

“Pretty sure the Commander knows what we are going, sir.” 

You got a hum against your cunt making you bite your lip to hold back a moan. You suggested going over some of the meeting highlights but instead the General wanted to go over the female anatomy. He took you into the conference room made you sit in Kylo’s chair. “If he finds out I’m sure he would greatly-- Ow! Sir, really?” Your voice low enough for him to hear. You toss your head back as your body betrayed you and rocked against his face. “You better hope he doesn’t destroy my station, sir.” You threatened. 

Kylo was not pleased with either of you or the General during the meeting and stared down at Hux from his standing position next to him. He did not want to sit in that defiled chair. 

 

**Crossdressing **

You won’t lie but uh, Hux looked great as a woman. Let’s reword that, Hux looks great in a wig and lipstick than any woman. Recently the First Order found a planet with an abundance of natural resources that would help the Order greatly. The only problem is that the planet is run by an alien race of nothing but women, now that wasn’t the worst part, but the fact the government of this planet looked down a upon men. And General Hux is a man….. You offered to accompany him on the trip to the planet to help, you didn’t think Hux would ask you put makeup and a wig on him. You had to admit though that you wanted to kiss him to death. When you arrived at the planet Hux looked mean at everyone, even more so during negotiations. You spoke for him during that time because one thing he can’t hide is his masculine voice. You were starting to look mean at everyone when you noticed some of the women were eyeing Hux like a piece of meat. 

Once the negations were over both Hux and yourself were given a room to stay until you both leave tomorrow. 

Hux slammed the wig on the floor in utter and complete anger as he went off on a tangent about how degrading this is. You simply picked up the wig behind him and placed it on the dresser, making sure to dust it off first. “I swear I will have their heads.” He growled under his breath. You shook your head finding his moment of anger cute. At least you weren’t with Kylo on this mission. Hux sat down on the bed with his hand folded and glaring at anything but you. “Would you like me to help take off your makeup.” You asked as you stood in front of him then kneel down. Hux let out a sigh, “Yes.” You smiled and took his face in your hands and started kissing him. “What are you doing?!” He pulled back a little. “Get your lipstick off, sir.” You continued kissing him, “Just like the way you do to mine.” The lipstick on his face started to smudge on his lips. His licked your lips tasting the lipstick you and him shared. You stood up placing your hands on his shoulders as you set your leg over his leg and sitting on his lap, legs open.

The rest of the night was spent getting Hux’s lipstick off. When you woke up the next morning, you notice you were covered in lipstick marks and so was Hux. 

 

**Knifeplay**

Should you worried about yourself at this point? Your fingers carefully touched the blade Hux presented to you for the newest kink you wanted to try tonight. Even Hux was slightly hesitant about trying this with you considering your low pain tolerance. He had to ask you twice if you were sure about this. “Safeword.” You gave him a small smile. He was more nervous than you about this. He nodded before checking the straps on your wrists and ankles. He has bond you before to chair when doing Iceplay on you. So this wasn’t new in fact it smooth you a bit. “Don’t move too much.” he warned as you took a breath in when the cold metal grace your collar, “I don’t want to cut too deep.” So that’s why he had that container of bacta under his bed. “Yes, sir.” He kissed your head as the blade started to travel down your bare chest with no pressure behind the blade. Only when he got the blade in between your breast (that’s why he told you to take off your bra) did you hiss as the blade cut into your skin “Shh.” You were relaxed by his voice. Pleasure through pain is a very odd experience. Hux made sure to cut spots that wouldn’t been seen by other nor parts that would bleed out excessively. Your toes curled when he would lick the blood off your skin. You wonder if it taste good to him. “Such a good officer.” He praised. He was proud of you for holding out this long. Once he had his fill of decorating your skin with cuts, he put the knife back in his collect after wiping it down with a cloth of alcohol. He then unstrap you from the chair, picking you up and laying on the bed. You laid there watching him take out the bottle of bacta, “You did very well, officer.” You smiled, “Thank you, sir.” You sighed as his place the cool healing liquid on your cuts. 

Your favorite part of all this was the aftercare.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @knights-of-rae


End file.
